Coming Home
by herlovethawedthefrozenheart
Summary: Modern AU: Elsa comes home from a business trip.


Coming Home

Two flights, a 4-hour layover, and a time change that cost her three hours meant that Elsa was practically dead on her feet by the time she entered their home. She dropped her bags by the door, knowing she didn't have the energy to carry them further, and punched in the five-digit alarm code. She looked around the entryway and sighed. It was good to be back. But she wasn't truly home until she saw her.

With a renewed energy in her step, Elsa took the stairs two at a time. She made her way to their bedroom, trying to be quick and quiet, and her eyes immediately fell on her wife, Anna. The redhead was asleep on her left side, her back towards Elsa. The blonde smiled as she slipped into bed beside her, letting all the stress of the past week leave her as she spooned Anna and snuggled into her neck. She felt more than heard Anna's content moan as her wife grabbed the always cold hand that was resting on her belly.

"You're home." Anna mumbled, slowly waking. She looked behind her and smiled.

Elsa responded with a kiss. It was sweet and slow, as if they were getting reacquainted after a week of no physical contact. They pulled back before it got too heated, wanting to save that kiss for when they were more awake.

"Wasn't I supposed to pick you up from the airport tomorrow afternoon?"

"I skipped the last day of the conference and caught an earlier flight. I missed not sleeping in our bed."

Anna carefully turned over and kissed Elsa's cheek. "I missed sleeping next to you too."

"Oh yeah?"

"You think I'm wearing your sweatshirt because it's fashionable?" Elsa looked down at Anna's shirt and chuckled. She was wearing one of Elsa's ugly college sweatshirts that Anna always lightly teased her for wearing. They were incredibly comfortable, but also made you look like you had no torso. Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, almost lulling her to sleep right then. "How are you?"

"Better now." Elsa said as she touched her forehead to Anna's. "How about you."

"The same."

"And her?" Elsa asked as she placed her hand on Anna's rounded belly.

"She's good too. She's finally sleeping at night."

"Really?" Elsa smiled. She knew Anna had suffered far too many sleepless nights because as soon as she got into bed, their little girl would wake up and start kicking. "That's great news."

"It is. It means the three of us can finally sleep uninterrupted."

"The three of us?"

"I know you wake up when I get out of bed." Elsa quirked an eyebrow. "Oh please, like I wouldn't know something like that. How long have we been sleeping together?"

"Since our second date."

"I _meant_," Anna squeezed Elsa's hand, "as in living together."

"Oh. Years, then. But we've been doing the other thing for years too."

"Someone's feeling playful." Anna kissed her, and then snuggled into Elsa's side, loving the way Elsa's arms immediately wrapped around her middle in a protective hold. "When do you have to leave again?" She asked sadly.

She expected Elsa to tell her in a few weeks, a month at the most. Elsa's job always required her to travel. So when Elsa tells her five months, she's more than shocked.

Anna looked at Elsa. "What? Why?"

"I told my boss you were entering your third trimester and I didn't want to leave you. She has kids. She understood."

"But you love travelling."

"I love it a lot more when you get to come with me."

"I _could_ have come with you these last few times! I'm allowed to fly during the first and second trimester!" A fact she knew Elsa was aware of because she only mentioned it dozens of times as she dropped her wife off at the airport.

"Anna." Elsa sighed. "You know why I didn't want you to come. I didn't want to risk it."

"You worry too much."

"I know I do. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I just wish you didn't always assume the worst was going to happen."

"I'll try to be better."

"I'll hold you to that." Anna kissed Elsa's cheek. "So no more trips?"

"No more trips." Anna giggled. "What?"

"If I knew the way to get you stay home with me was to be knocked up, I would've gotten pregnant sooner."


End file.
